1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3-guanidinoalkyl-2-azetidinones useful for anti-thrombin and anti-trypsin activity.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional use of compounds containing beta-lactam structures has been for antibacterial activities. However, certain beta-lactams have been identified as having activity against serine proteases. Compounds having activity against serine proteases could be used to treat certain degenerative conditions. For example, several patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,391 (issued Jul. 14, 1987), 4,623,645 (issued Nov. 18, 1986), and 4,637,999 (issued Jan. 20, 1987), disclose substituted azetidiones which are inhibitors of human leukocyte elastase (HLE), a serine protease. Such HLE inhibitors could be used to treat degenerative conditions such as arthritis and emphesyma.
Thrombin is another serine protease which cleaves fibrinogen to fibrin. Inhibitors of the enzyme could be useful for the control of blood coagulation. A number of synthetic inhibitors have been discovered. For a comprehensive review, see: Pharmakologie Synthetischem Thrombin Inhibitoren, J. Hamptmann and F. Markwardt, Berlin, 1986. Until recently, no synthetic thrombin inhibitor which contained azetidione nucleus was reported.
A recent article in Nature [J. B. Doherty, et al., Nature, 322, 192 (1982)] discloses the testing of certain cephalosporin sulfoxides for inhibiting a battery of serine proteases. Their ability to inhibit thrombin and trypsin was generally found to be much weaker than their ability to inhibit HLE.
More remote art of the present invention is found in European Patent Application Nos. 264,231 (published Apr. 20, 1988) and 264,232 (published Apr. 20, 1988) and in Japanese Kokai No. 62-87562 (published Apr. 22, 1987) which disclose 2-azetidinone derivatives for blood platelet aggregation inhibitors.
This invention relates to novel 3-guanidinoalkyl-2-azetidinones as potent thrombin and trypsin inhibitors. None of the references discloses the instant 3-guanidinoalkyl-2-azetidinones as serine protease inhibitors.